


Savage

by The_Thieving_Magpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Rough Sex, Shagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thieving_Magpie/pseuds/The_Thieving_Magpie
Summary: Post T6T ~ Sherlock finally has at Jim, and it's like a hurricane crashing against a volcano.The first time doesn't have to be sweet, it just has to be right.





	

Jim tried to remember how to speak, and found himself wanting, as Sherlock’s strong hands pulled him back down into the covers and into the sheets, hungry, crazed, dominant. Jim gasped for air as he was dragged down into the sweet abyss of Sherlock’s bed. Naked and bodies writhing against one another, it seemed that all the powers of heaven had conspired to create an inferno here in this place, this seething lair of their mutual lust.

“I’ve never –”

“Neither have I -”

Aching cocks hard as iron columns bumped against one another as they struggled, Jim never trying to escape but only to breathe, Sherlock was heavy and maddened, careless, aggressive. More aggressive than Jim had ever seen him or contemplated seeing him. The anger in him on the rooftop had been nothing compared to this, this wasn’t even anger, this was a fire the likes of which he wasn’t certain he would survive.

“You needed to get laid before now, I swear to god I thought you were fucking John .. that’s why I hated him so much …”

“Wrong. Which shows you are far from infallible, Moriarty. “

It annoyed him to be called by his last name when he constantly called Sherlock by his first. But of course that was just another dominance move. Many men would be offended to be called first name, it would be seen as a liberty, but Sherlock understood that Jim didn’t want his last name used and so - that’s precisely what he did use. A power play few would have even thought of at all.

Sherlock’s long fingers began to explore between Jim’s arse cheeks and then the smaller man yelped loudly as one of them slid deep into him, dry, graceless, utterly without care or caution, all the way inside to the first knuckle, Jim panting with the shock of the sudden intrusion into a very virgin place. Not that Tiger hadn’t tried desperately time and time again to get him in bed, but Jim had always refused at the very last moment - holding him off sometimes very literally at arm’s length as the other man coaxed and begged.

“Not dry, you MORON!”

Sherlock smacked his ass hard, and yanked his finger loose, which elicited another howl.

“Stop whining!”

“Sherlock … please …”

He didn’t want to sound frightened, but he knew he did and Jim hated himself for that.

It seemed to finally reach the other man and he wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close. “I don’t want to hurt you .. I love you …” Hearing it helped, and Jim was able to calm down, but that had been .. that had been getting rather scary, even for him. “Just relax … I know how to do this .. just because I never have doesn’t mean I don’t know how .. I do my research …relax, Jim ..”

“I’ll try.”

“Just … there … there that’s it …easy …”

Jim looked up at him, eyes wide in the semi darkness. Sherlock loomed over him, so much larger, so much stronger. Always had been, of course.

“….don’t be scared.”

“I’m not scared!”

“You really are losing your touch with the lie, Moriarty.”

Glistening oil was cascading down his thighs, and Jim shivered, it was chilly.

“More. Use more .. use a lot more … okay … okay there … that’s it yes ..”

He needed to be sure. Sure of what, he wasn’t sure of that. Just …sure. Something - and he knew just what, was prodding at him there. Jim arched his back, compliant and submissive, and scared to death.

“……………..Go ahead …” He was tight and tense again, but Sherlock wasn’t about to back off now, with a slow and mighty long thrust he sheathed himself completely in Jim in one tortuously epic movement - “…..oh ….fuuck …fuuuuuck …” Jim gasped out the words and his own voice seemed so very far away now.

Wanting to feel he reached one hand down and Sherlock batted it away.

“Don’t touch. No touchy. Now just – just relax –”

Jim locked his shaking legs around Sherlock’s waist and hoped for the best. It was painful, painful as hell, and perversely somehow he was about to come at the same time his arse felt it was being ripped apart. “Make love to me …” he whispered to his detective, fingers clawing into the soft wild curls. “Fuck me, make me come, spend deep inside me and claim me … own me .. oh …oh god Sherlock …fuck me …do it ….do it ….!!“

Sherlock began to hammer at him thunderously, biting at his neck and licking it, and then seizing his face to kiss him passionately, Jim’s cries and moans echoing deep into his own mouth, tongues dancing together in wet heat, as their bodies rocked steadily to the most ancient of all rhythms.

“JIM.” Sherlock announced, driving them both to the edge of orgasm viciously.

“…..sherlock.” Jim whimpered in answer.

“NOW.”

“Now.” Jim wailed.

If there were a more titanic experience in existence, Jim Moriarty reasoned as he flew across the threshold to sheer ecstasy, he did not need to know of it. Sherlock’s bellowing was muffled into his neck and all things seemed to run wild at this moment, everything flew apart in psychotropic cacophony. They both perhaps were screaming, because that old bitch of a landlady was screaming as well, and hammering on the door, asking who was being murdered and should she call the police.

Jim tore himself free of his sweat drenched lover for one moment, as they collapsed down together, to mischievously and playfully yell back to the door ——

 

“..............................NOT SHARING!! …”


End file.
